Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund?
by Susannah-von-Krolock
Summary: Jemand will dem Kardinal diesmal endgültig an den Kragen.Aber wer? Und Warum?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: Der Drohbrief

Seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten starrte er ungläubig auf die wenigen Worte, die der Brief enthielt. Eine sehr elegante, schöne Schrift. Geschwungene Buchstaben, in aller Ruhe geschrieben, bildeten diese Drohung. Dem Papier haftete ein stechender Feuergeruch an, und die Ränder waren leicht verkokelt, zweifellos um der Drohung Ernsthaftigkeit zu verleihen. Oder der Schreiber war unvorsichtig gewesen.

Wortlos ließ er den Brief auf seinen säuberlich geordneten Schreibtisch fallen. Er beugte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne, als wolle er ihn erneut lesen, doch in diesem Moment klopfte jemand und öffnete die Tür.

Der Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz, des Kardinal-Herzogs von Richelieu, zog seinen pechschwarzen Hut und verneigt sich höflich.

"Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Eminenz?"

Der Kardinal musterte den etwas müde wirkenden Rochefort und schob ihm statt einer Antwort den Brief zu. Rochefort runzelte die Stirn, und zerbrach sich den Kopf was die rätselhafte Miene seines Herrn zu bedeuten hatte.

"Der Brief wird euch alles erklären" fügte Richelieu hinzu und lehnte sich zurück.

Rochefort griff nach dem Schriftstück, und je länger er las, desto mehr war die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht erkennbar. Seine Augen weiteten sich und nahmen einen Ausdruck stiller Empörung an, zu dem sich bald auch ein Anflug von Besorgnis mischte. All dies entging Richelieus wachsamen Augen nicht. Es war beinahe eine Berufskrankheit von ihm, dass er nie die Augen vom Gesicht seines Gegenübers abwandte. Die Augen sind der Spiegel zur Seele, und können jeden verraten. Rochefort hob den Kopf, und sein Blick begegnete dem des Kardinals, zwei Augenpaare, die einander alles andere als fremd waren.

"Wann ist diese Botschaft eingetroffen, Monseigneur?"

Rocheforts Stimme klang bei weitem nicht so ruhig wie man es von ihm gewohnt war. Doch es war selbst für den Herzog schwer zu sagen, ob diese dunkle Stimme vor Wut zitterte oder ob es tatsächlich Furcht war, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Der Kardinal hoffte auf ersteres.

"Es ist keine zwei Stunden her. Man hatte ihn direkt vor die Schwelle der Tür gelegt, durch die ihr eben dieses Zimmer betreten habt", antwortete er leise. "Und niemand will etwas unauffälliges gesehen haben." Seiner Stimme war anzuhören, dass er nur durch eine gehörige Portion Selbstbeherrschung einen Wutanfall vermeiden konnte.

"Eminenz … " begann Rochefort mit einer Stimme, die seine Zweifel verriet "bei allem gebührenden Respekt, aber wenn es niemand bemerkt hat … die einzige Schlussfolgerung wäre, dass einer meiner Männer den Brief vorsätzlich dort abgelegt hat!"

"Haltet ihr das für so unmöglich?"

Rochefort war die Empörung anzusehen. "Die Männer sind Euch treu ergeben, und wenn ich auch nur den geringsten Zweifel an ihrer Loyalität hätte, würde ich Euch davon in Kenntnis setzen!" Seine Stimme klang lauter als beabsichtigt und seinem Tonfall war eine deutliche Kränkung zu entnehmen.

"Ich werfe Euch keine Nachlässigkeit vor, Rochefort, davon bin ich, wie ihr sicher wisst, weit entfernt. Aber auch einem wachsamen Blick wie dem Euren mag ein Verräter entgehen, wenn er es klug anstellt."

"Aber die Männer die heute morgen hier waren … ich würde meine Hand für diese Männer ins Feuer legen, es fällt mir schwer, die Option eines Verrates ihrerseits überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen."

Nicht dass Monsieur de Rochefort ein gutgläubiger Mensch gewesen wäre, im Gegenteil. Aber die Gardisten die sich heute Morgen im Palais aufgehalten hatten waren ihm so vertraut, dass er sich für sie hätte erdolchen lassen. Und sie würden sich für ihn und Seine Eminenz in Stücke reißen lassen, daran hatte er keine Zweifel. Umso schmerzhaftes war die Erkenntnis, dass Richelieu mit seiner Vermutung vielleicht doch Recht haben könnte.

"Eminenz, Ihr … " begann er, doch er verstummte sogleich als der Kardinal ihm mit einer kurzen Handbewegung Einhalt gebot.

"Ich nehme den Drohbrief nicht weniger ernst als alle vorherigen, und aus diesem Grund werdet Ihr auch die Maßnahmen ergreifen, die Ihr für angebracht haltet. Aber ohne großes Aufsehen, die Drohung sollte vorerst ein Geheimnis bleiben. Ein solches Gerücht wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für ganz Paris."

Trotz der Ruhe in Richelieus Stimme blieb seinem Stallmeister nicht verborgen, dass der Brief den Kardinal doch etwas mehr beschäftigt als er es offen eingestand. Rochefort schwieg darüber, und gab dem Kardinal wortlos das Schriftstück zurück.

"Ich werde alles Notwendige in die Wege leiten, Eminenz", versicherte er seinem Herrn, der ihn mit einem zufriedenen Nicken und einer Bewegung seiner Rechten entließ.

Kaum dass die Tür hinter Rochefort ins Schloss gefallen war, sank der Kardinal mit einem Seufzen etwas tiefer in seinen Stuhl. Als würde der momentan doch etwas störrische König und die täglichen verlustreichen Raufereien zwischen Musketieren und seiner Garde ihm nicht schon genug Stoff zur Aufregung gaben, erfolgte jetzt auch noch diese Drohung. Geistesabwesend stütze er das Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände und warf einen Blick auf den Brief. Zum zehnten Male – mindestens – las er die Worte und versuchte, sie irgendeinem Ereignis in seiner Vergangenheit zuzuordnen, was ihm aber, vielleicht wegen der Kopfschmerzen, die sich gerade ausbreiteten, nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Wie eine Hiobsbotschaft hob sich die schwarze Schrift vom Papier ab.

_Hochgeschätzte Eminenz,_

_unser Zusammentreffen mag einige Jahre zurückliegen, doch ich habe nichts vergessen. Es gibt Momente im Leben, die einem immer in schmerzhafter Erinnerung bleiben._

_Es wäre sinnlos, auf Gerechtigkeit zu HOFFEN, denn die werdet Ihr erst zu spüren bekommen, wenn Ihr vor den Richterstuhl des Herrn treten werdet und Euch für alles verantworten müsst. Aber da ich in meinem irdischen Leben Rache nehmen will, werde ich tun, was zu tun ist._

_Seht Euch vor! Misstrauen ist der einzige gut gemeinte Rat, den ich Eurer Scheinheiligkeit geben kann! Wie mag ich Euch töten können … vielleicht mit Gift? Oder doch ein Scharfschütze, der Euer kaltes Herz treffen soll? Vielleicht ein tragischer Unfall der Frankreich von euch befreit …_

_Statt einer Unterschrift, Herzog, hinterlasse ich Euch etwas zum Nachdenken._

_Im Land unserer Väter vollzieht sich ein Wandel,_

_die blutige Rache den Gottlosen ereilt._

_Wenn einst sich entfaltet die Stärke der Mandel,_

_der zweite König nicht mehr unter uns weilt._

Dieser vier Zeilen kreisten immer wieder im Kopf des Kardinals. Er hatte sie nie zuvor gehört, und doch ließ ihn der Gedanke nicht los, dass ein versteckter Hinweis in diesem kurzen Poem lag, der ihm verborgen blieb, bis es vielleicht zu spät war.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1: Die Unbekannte

D'Artagnan und seine drei Freunde - die "Unzertrennlichen" - zogen wie sooft durch die Straßen. Nur war es ungewöhnlich, dass d'Artagnan – im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden – den Kopf gesenkt hielt und eher schlecht als recht aufrecht stand. Porthos, der größte und auch kräftigste der Freunde, konnte sich ein süffisantes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

"Ich hab Euch doch gesagt, dass Ihr gegen mich beim Trinken den Kürzeren zieht" sagte er nicht ohne Stolz und er schien noch um ein paar Zentimeter zu wachsen.

"Ihr habt ja auch geschummelt, Porthos …" fügte Aramis, nicht ohne Porthos dafür strafend anzusehen, hinzu und freute sich insgeheim über Porthos empörtes Schnauben.

"Bitte, schweigt doch endlich, meine Freunde, mir zerbricht der Schädel" unterbrach d'Artagnan die offenbar aufkeimende Diskussion, die sich wohl zwischen den beiden Musketieren entwickeln würde. Aramis schien kurz verführt, nachzusetzen und zu erwidern, D'Artagnan sei selbst Schuld an seiner misslichen Lage, doch dann gewann der Gedanke, dass es ganz und gar nicht mit der christlichen Nächstenliebe vereinbar war, seinen armen Freund so aufzuziehen.

So gingen die vier schweigend weiter, und D'Artagnan sprach die Befürchtung aus, die sie alle – besonders Porthos – insgeheim hatten.

"Ich fürchte, wir haben bald gar nichts mehr zu tun. Das wird ein ebenso monotoner Tag wie die letzten 7, meine Freunde."

Porthos nickte zustimmend.

"Entweder der Kardinal hat keine Lust mehr, sich mit uns herumschlagen zu müssen … oder … " ein leichtes Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus.

"Oder was" fragte Aramis, der schon ahnte was Porthos sagen wollte.

Statt einer Antwort räusperte sich Porthos auf eine Art und Weise, die ziemlich deutlich machten, dass er den ab und an auftauchenden Gerüchten, der Kardinal würde das Zölibat nicht ganz so ernst nehmen, durchaus glaubte.

"Ich glaube Seine Eminenz hat besseres zu tun, Porthos" warf Athos ein, und sein Tonfall verriet, dass ihn dieses Tratschen über das Privatleben des Kardinals langweilte.

"Ach, gibt's den was besseres als den Tag mit schönen Damen zu verbringen" fragte Porthos entrüstet und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Bevor ihm jemand darauf eine Antwort geben konnte, wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der Vier abgelenkt.

"Verzeihung, Messieurs, könntet Ihr mir wohl weiterhelfen?"

Eine samtige, weiche Frauenstimme war hinter ihrem Rücken zu hören, und sie klang so bezaubernd, dass einem unserer vier Freunde das Herz beinahe stehen blieb, und er sich Mühe geben musste, nicht wie vom Teufel gejagt herumzudrehen und als Retter in der Not der Dame beizustehen. So der drehte er sich, genau wie seine drei Freunde um und betrachtete die junge Frau, die, auf dem Rücken einer weißen Stute sitzend, zu ihnen gesprochen hatte. Sie trug ein langes rotes Kleid, das jedoch zum Teil unter einem schwarzen Kapuzenmantel versteckt war. Ihr Gesicht war nicht sehr gut zu erkennen, aber was unser Musketier (seinen Namen werde ich dem werten Leser noch nicht mitteilen, der Spannung wegen) sehen konnte, bestätigte nur seine Annahme. Ihre blasse Haut war wunderschön, und unter der Kapuze waren ein scheues Lächeln und eine feine Stupsnase zu erkennen.

"Madame, wie können wir Euch zu Diensten sein" fragte Athos in seinem gewohnt höflichen Tonfall, und zog dabei seinen Hut. Seine Freunde die es ihm gleichtaten, blickten ebenfalls neugierig zu der Dame hinauf.

"Ich war so lange nicht mehr in Paris, und ich fürchte, ich habe mich verlaufen." Ihre Stimme klang unschuldig, jedoch keineswegs naiv oder einfältig.

"Wohin dürfen wir Euch geleiten" fragte Aramis, mit einer leichten Verneigung.

Die junge Frau sah sich um, und zog dann die Kapuze etwas aus dem Gesicht, so dass man sie auch im Flüsterton verstand.

"Messieurs, würdet Ihr mir bitte sagen, wie ich zum Palais Seiner Eminenz komme?"

Unserem Musketier, dem die Stimme der Dame das Herz so erwärmte, war, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst. Diese bezaubernde Dame im Palais des Kardinals! Zu gern hätte er gewusst, was sie dorthin führte, aber es wäre mehr als unhöflich gewesen., eine so indiskrete Frage zu stellen.

"Nun, Madame, unser Weg führt uns am Palais des Herzogs vorbei, Ihr könnt uns also gerne begleiten" sagte Athos und nickte der Dame zu.

"Messieurs, dafür bin ich Euch Dank schuldig, das werde ich Euch nicht vergessen" sagte sie in einem wirklich bezaubernden Tonfall und lächelte die vier nacheinander an. Wir können uns vorstellen, dass die Seele eines Musketiers Luftsprünge veranstaltete, als er ihr Lächeln sah. So rückten die vier Freunde ein wenig auseinander und ließen die Stute zwischen sich.

Begleitet von vier Edelleuten – zwei jeweils auf einer Seite – zog die junge Dame einige Blicke auf sich, und unsere Freunde wurden ständig von einem leisen Tuscheln und Flüstern begleitet.

"Ist es noch weit?" fragte die Dame, die durch den offenbar schon etwas langen Ritt etwas müde wirkte.

"Wollt Ihr erst rasten, Madame?" fragte Porthos fürsorglich.

Sie schüttelte dankbar den Kopf. "Nein, mein Besuch duldet keinen Aufschub."

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten verabschiedeten sich die 4 Herren von ihrer Begleitung, die ihn nochmals herzlich dankte und ihre Stute nun auf den Palais zutraben ließ, der sich groß vor ihr abzeichnete. Die vier Freunde sahen ihr noch eine Weile nach – einer etwas länger als seine drei Freunde – und gingen dann ihres Weges. Doch ihre vier Augenpaare waren nicht die einzige, die die Dame hinter den Toren des Palais verschwinden sahen, und da der beiläufige Beobachter jemand war, der nichts für sich behalten konnte, und seine Ehefrau noch schlimmer war, wusste bald halb Paris von der geheimnisvollen, halb verhüllten Frau, die offenbar Seiner Eminenz einen Besuch abstattete.

Die junge Unbekannte hatte derweil einem der Wache haltenden Gardisten einen Brief übergeben, mit dem Wunsch, diesen sofort dem Kardinal zuzustellen. Der Gardist runzelte zwar die Stirn, erfüllte der Dame aber dennoch ohne Zögern ihren Wunsch.

In seinem Arbeitszimmer hatte sich die Laune des Kardinals nicht verbessert. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten sich nicht verzogen, und wenn er mit sich selbst nicht so streng gewesen wäre und sich selbst ab und an an seine Pflichten erinnert hätte, hätte er nur zu gerne Arbeit Arbeit sein lassen und Geist und Körper geschont.

Es klopfte an der Tür, und Richelieu war, als hätten diese Schläge nicht der Tür, sondern seinem Kopf gegolten. Er atmete einmal tief durch und nahm wieder die würdevolle, seelenruhige Miene an, die für ihn so charakteristisch war. Sie drohte jedoch ernsthaft, in sich zusammengefallen, als ihm der Gardist den Brief übergab und sagte, eine junge Dame hätten ihn abgegeben. Der Herzog war einen beiläufigen Blick auf den Umschlag und das Siegel, mit dem er verschlossen war. Das Symbol ließ ihn stutzen, und so öffnete er wortlos den Brief. Er hatte kaum die ersten Zeilen gelesen, als er aufblickte.

"Bringt die Dame her und sorgt dafür, dass ihr Pferd versorgt wird. Sofort."

Der Gardist ließ den Kardinal mit einer leichten Verneigung allein. Letzterer war aber bereits in den Brief vertieft. Seine Miene veränderte sich nicht weiter, und als es erneut klopfte und der Gardist die junge Dame einließ, saß der Kardinal aufrecht wie immer, und mit der selben regungslosen Miene hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Augen auf seine Besucherin gerichtet. Sie drehte sich langsam um und zog die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht. Dem Kardinal sah ein Paar grüner Augen entgegen, das mit den Augen, die unsere vier Freunde von ihr kannten, nichts mehr gemein hatten. Sie strahlten eine natürliche Kühle aus, und wer sich die beiden Gegenüber nacheinander ansehen würde, würde feststellen, dass die Augen der Dame genauso streng forschend sein konnten wie die Seiner Eminenz. Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden, und keiner schien das Schweigen brechen zu wollen.

"Es spricht für Euch dass Ihr euch noch wagt, mir unter die Augen zu treten. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, es zeugt von Eurer Unverschämtheit?"

Die Mundwinkel der Dame schienen kurz nach oben zucken zu wollen.

"Unerschämtheit? Ihr solltet Euch geschmeichelt fühlen …" gab sie stattdessen als Antwort, in ebenso kühlem Tonfall wie er. Sie verschränkte die Arme, und gab dadurch ihrer Absicht, das Zimmer nicht sobald zu verlassen, Ausdruck.

"So stur wie eh und je, ich sollte die Hoffnung, dass Ihr euch noch zum Guten ändert, endgültig aufgeben" erwiderte der Herzog von Richelieu, wies aber auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.  
"Ihr wisst doch dass ich ein hoffnungsloser Fall bin" sagte sie mit einem Schmunzeln, nahm seine Einladung an und setzte sich. "Aber ich bin nicht hier um über alte Zeiten zu plaudern. Es geht um wichtigeres." Sie blickte zum Brief, und dann wieder ihren Gegenüber an, als würde sie eine Antwort erwarten. Doch der Kardinal schwieg beharrlich.

"Es ist mir Ernst, Eminenz!" sagte sie, etwas lauter als zuvor, und ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Kardinals, als er sah, dass sie ihre Ruhe zuerst verloren hatte.

"Dann erzählt, was Euch so ernst ist … " sagte er schließlich, lehnte sich zurück und machte sich auf eine lange Erzählung gefasst.

Derweil kreisten die Gedanken des armen Musketiers noch immer um die schöne Unbekannte, der er begegnet war, nicht ahnend, dass es bald ein Wiedersehen mit der Dame geben würde. Doch da ihm die Chancen, ihre Stimme je wieder zu hören, so gering vorkamen, dass ihm das Herz schwer wurde, griff er wortlos nach der Weinflasche und trank. Und es sollte nicht die letzte Flasche sein.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2: Drohungen und Liebeskummer

Er hatte ihr geduldig zugehört und sie, ob aus Höflichkeit oder Neugierde, nicht unterbrochen. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein feines Lächeln ab, und es gehört zu der Sorte, die in der Regel jeden Erschaudern lies. Bittersüß, mit einem unheilvollen Beiklang und dazu einen Ausdruck in den Augen, der sagte: "Ich habe alle Trümpfe in der Hand, du hast keine Chance." Hinzu kam in diesem Fall noch, dass er es als persönlichen Triumph empfand, dass diese Person ihn um seinen Schutz bitten musste.

Hatte sie ihm doch dereinst geschworen, sie würde lieber zugrunde gehen, als noch mal unter seine Augen zu treten und ihn um etwas zu bitten. Aber anscheinend war die junge Dame nicht ganz so konsequent in ihren Schwüren, wie er geglaubt hatte.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte blickte sie ihn schweigend an und versuchte, in seiner Mimik irgendeinen Hinweis darauf zu erhaschen, was er gerade dachte. Doch es war unmöglich, und eben dieser Umstand machte sie noch wütender.

"Ich soll also dafür sorgen, dass Eure Feinde Euch nicht Kehle durchschneiden und Euch ausbluten lassen" sagte er in beiläufigem Tonfall, als würde er über das Wetter reden und nicht um das bedrohte Leben seines Gegenübers.

"Ich wäre beruhigt, wenn mir nur das drohen würde" erwiderte sie, etwas heftiger, als beabsichtigt. Sie wollte sich nicht noch schwächer zeigen, als sie sich im Moment ohnehin fühlte.

"Ihr verlangt ziemlich viel von einem Mann der Kirche" meinte er in betont unschuldigem Tonfall, nur um dann wieder zu seiner sachlichen Kälte zurückzufinden.

"Ich weiß um Euer … … kleines Problem."

Sie zuckte plötzlich zurück, als hätte er sie geohrfeigt. Ihr Gesicht verriet eine schmerzliche Erinnerung, und sie schlang plötzlich schützend die Arme um ihren zitternden Körper, als ginge von dem Mann ihr gegenüber eine unmittelbare Gefahr aus. Sie hob den Kopf und sah den Kardinal direkt an, mit einem Blick, so kalt und mitleidslos, dass dem ersten Minister Frankreichs mehr als klar war, dass sie die folgenden Worte ernst meinte.

"Seht Euch vor, Eminenz. Mandeln haben einen bitteren Nachgeschmack" sagte sie – scheinbar völlig zusammenhanglos – doch den Kardinal traf die Aussage dermaßen, dass er Mühe hatte, seine ruhige Miene aufrecht zu erhalten.

Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum, verhüllte ihr wutverzerrtes Gesicht wieder unter der Kapuze und schickte sich an, zu gehen.

Einen Augenblick war der Kardinal versucht, aufzustehen und sie zurück zu halten. Er besann sich dann jedoch eines besseren und ließ sie gehen. Wenn sie tatsächlich etwas mit dieser Drohung zu tun hatte, wollte er sie vorerst lieber beobachten lassen, anstatt sie hier festzuhalten. Er lehnte sich grübelnd zurück und las, wohl schon zum zwanzigsten Male, diesen unheilvollen Brief, der ihm – zu seinem eigenen Missfallen – keine Ruhe ließ.

Sie schritt mit erhobenem Kopf aus dem Kardinalspalais, ohne die umherstehenden Gardisten auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Ihre Augen schienen vor Zorn zu funkeln, aber sie konnte warten. Die Zeit arbeitete für sie, und irgendwann würde er schon bemerken, dass er WIRKLICH in Gefahr war. Und sie hoffte, dass sie dabei sein konnte, um die Unsicherheit, Nervosität, um die Angst in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Ohne ein Wort des Dankes riss sie dem jungen Gardisten die Zügel ihrer Stute aus der Hand, sprang auf und verließ das Gelände, und preschte im Galopp aus der Stadt, ohne sich umzusehen.

(Szenenwechsel)

"Meine Güte, Aramis, was ist denn mit Euch?"

Athos und Porthos wirkten entsetzt, blass, als hätten sie etwas gesehen, was ihnen der normale Menschenverstand nicht zu erklären vermochte. Sie hatten Aramis zu Hause besuchen wollen, doch ihnen stürzte nur ein aufgelöster Bazin entgegen, der nur vor sich hinstammeln konnte und die beiden Musketiere bat, doch nach seinem Herrn zu sehen. Besorgt hatten Porthos und Athos das Haus betreten, da sie fürchteten, Aramis sei krank oder gar verwundet. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen jetzt jedoch bot, war so bizarr, dass ihnen die Worte fehlten.

Aramis lag mehr als dass er saß auf seinem Bett, hielt eine leere Weinflasche in Händen und ließ sie klirrend zu Boden fallen – wo schon zwei weitere Flaschen ein leeres Dasein fristeten. Aramis' Kopf hing kraftlos herunter, die Arme hatte er auf die Knie gestützt.

"Aramis!" war Porthos entsetzte Stimme zu vernehmen.

Langsam, als wäre er unendlich schwer, hob der stark angetrunkene Musketier den Kopf, blinzelte seine Freunde ein paar Mal an, bis er sie offenbar erkannte. Doch da ihm die Zunge offenbar ebenso schwer war wie der Kopf, brachte er nichts außer ein paar nicht verständlichen Wortfetzen hervor, bevor er wieder in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen verfiel. Athos und Porthos blickten sich fragend, und auch etwas hilflos an, denn das Aramis sich in den Morgenstunden so hemmungslos betrank war ungewöhnlich. Athos sah sich um, und deutete plötzlich auf ein kleines in Leder gebundenes Buch, auf dem ein kleines goldenes Kreuz aufgedruckt war. Porthos zählte in enormer Denkleistung eins und eins zusammen.

"Wahrscheinlich Liebeskummer. Lassen wir ihn alleine … " brummte Porthos leise und warf dabei einen etwas mitleidigen Blick auf Aramis, dem ein Rausch so gar nicht zu Gesicht stand, und schüttelte den Kopf.

Aramis bekam von alldem nicht viel mit. Er sah nurnoch verschwommen und er spürte, dass ihm wohl irgendwann übel werden würde. Missmutig blickte er die geleerten Flaschen an, in deren Inhalt er seine Gedanken ertränkt hatte.

Dieser bezaubernde Anblick ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, pausenlos sah er, wie sich die Unbekannte zu ihm umgedreht und ihn mit einem zarten Lächeln gedankt hatte. Wortlos sank er rückwärts aufs Bett, die Arme ausgebreitet und starrte an die Decke. Er war selbst wütend auf sich, dass er sich wegen dieser kurzen Begegnung veranlasst sah, sich zu betrinken, aber ihm war einfach danach. Er wollte sich nicht rechtfertigen müssen.

"Herr Aramis?" war plötzlich die ängstliche, nervöse Stimme seines Dieners zu hören.

Der Musketier machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, sich aufzusetzen, sondern gebot Bazin nur mit einem Wink seiner Hand, sich zurückzuziehen. Bazin seufzte leise und ließ seinen Herrn und Meister wie befohlen alleine, wenn auch mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl.

Man fragt sich, warum d'Artagnan unsere Freunde nicht zu Aramis begleitet hatte. Das lag nicht etwa daran, dass er Dienst hatte, oder ein Rendez-vous.

D'Artagnan wich gerade geschickt einem Degenstoß von Rochefort aus, mit dem er wieder mal in streit geraten war.

"Ihr wart auch schon schneller" rief Rochefort spöttisch, und griff seinen Kontrahenten erneut an. Er wusste genau, dass D'Artagnan keineswegs langsamer geworden war, im Gegenteil: Die Fechtkunst des jungen Musketiers verbesserte sich von Tag zu Tag, und mit jedem Tag war dem Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz verständlicher, warum sein Herr mehrmals versucht hatte, den Gascogner auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

"Au contraire, Monsieur de Rochefort, Euer Übermut könnte Euch noch irgendwann teuer zu stehen kommen" gab d'Artagnan zurück, vollführte einen schnellen, beinahe unbemerkten Stich und fügte seinem gegenüber eine Wunde an der Schulter zu.

Rochefort hielt überrascht inne, betrachtete mit einem beiläufigen Blick seine linke Schulter, die leicht, aber nicht weiter schlimm blutete.

"Entschuldigt Euch für Eure Unverfrorenheit, dann sehe ich davon ab, Euch Gott näher zu bringen als es Seine Eminenz jetzt ist" sagte er ruhig, und sah Rochefort eindringlich an. Letzterer dachte nicht daran, dieses Duell nur leicht angeschlagen aufzugeben und sich zurückzuziehen. Er wollte gerade antworten, als plötzlich Schüsse über sie hinweg peitschten und die beiden Kontrahenten in Deckung gehen ließ.

"Hey, mein Hut" hörte man d'Artagnan empört rufen, als er das stolze Loch betrachtete, dass die Kugel durch seinen neuen Federhut geschlagen hatte. Wütend sah er auf, doch der Gedanke, Rochefort könnte etwas mit diesem feigen Anschlag zu tun haben, erlosch, als er den Grafen völlig entsetzt am Boden sitzen sah. Eine andere Kugel, die offenbar für ihn bestimmt war, war nur knapp an seinem Auge vorbeigesaust und hatte sein Gesicht gestreift. Eine Weile schwiegen sich die Beiden an, und Rochefort kam der beunruhigende Gedanke, dass man ihn gerne aus dem Weg räumen würde, vermutlich um dem Kardinal seinen Schatten zu entreißen. Aber warum dann auch den Musketier, der ihn nicht minder überrascht anstarrte, erschießen? Er wusste nichts davon und war dem König verpflichtet, nicht Seiner Eminenz. Langsam nahm die Geschichte obskure Formen an.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3: Handschlag mit dem Feind?

Rochefort klopfte sich wortlos den Staub von seiner Kleidung und steckte seinen Degen weg. Das Duell mit dem jungen Musketier würde noch warten müssen, es gab jetzt wichtigere Dinge. Der Graf war in der Lage, seine persönlichen Rachegefühle und seinen Stolz seiner Pflicht unterzuordnen, und die Pflicht gebot ihm jetzt, Seiner Eminenz Bericht zu erstatten. Der Einzige, der dafür kein Verständnis zu haben schien, war d'Artagnan. Und so ließ dieser nicht von Rochefort ab und folgte ihm, bis sich der Stallmeister des Kardinals vor dem Palais seines Herrn herumdrehte.

"So wenig es Euch gefallen mag, hier trennen sich unsere Wege."

D'Artagnan kochte vor Wut, und ein wütender Gascogner ist dickköpfiger als es sonst jemand sein könnte.

"Versteckt Ihr Euch vor mir?" fragte er schneidend und stemmte, um etwas größer zu wirken, die Hände in die Hüften.

Rochefort drehte sich um, musterte den Musketier von oben bis unten, und wandte sich ab.

"Wir beenden unser Duell bei Gelegenheit, aber so wie Ihr eilt, wenn der König Eurer Hilfe bedarf … so muss ich meine persönlichen Interessen hinter die Seiner Eminenz stellen. Chevalier … " Rochefort deutete eine leichte Verneigung an und verschwand dann im Palais, und ließ einen etwas verdutzten d'Artagnan zurück, der beschloss, hier auf seinen Gegner zu warten und ihn nicht entkommen zu lassen. Also setzte sich der Gascogner unter die große Eiche, die lange Schatten warf und wartete geduldig.

Die schöne Unbekannte hatte Paris längst hinter sich gelassen und auch die letzten Dächer der Stadt waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie war noch immer wütend, sie umklammerte die Zügel ihrer Stute so krampfhaft, dass die Knöchel an ihrer Hand weiß hervortraten. Diese Demütigung, diese grausame Erinnerung. Ihr Oberarm brannte wieder wie Feuer, der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch – IHREM Fleisch – war wieder präsent und verursachte ihr Übelkeit. Längst verdrängte Bilder tauchten wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Wie sie von ihren Peinigern auf die Knie gezwängt worden war, und man ihr das einfache Kleid an der rechten Schulter einfach wegriss. Sie hörte das Zischen des glühenden Eisens noch bevor sie den Schmerz verspürte, sie presste die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht schreien zu müssen. Sie biss sich die Lippen blutig, und dann glaubte sich plötzlich aus den Augenwinkeln eine rote Soutane erkannt zu haben. Er war also, so glaubte sie, hergekommen um der Brandmarkung beizuwohnen. Diese Feststellung drängte sie noch mehr, sich zu beherrschen. Sie wollte ihm nicht dieses Lächeln der Genugtuung ins Gesicht treiben, indem sie vor Schmerzen schreien würde. Es war seine Rache. Seine persönliche Rache weil sie …

In diesem Moment wurde sie wieder in die Realität zurückgerissen, als sie hinter sich einen zweiten Reiter hörte. Sie musste sich nicht umsehen, sie wusste, wer er war. Als der Fremde – eine ausnehmend gute Erscheinung von großer Gestalt – mit ihr auf Augenhöhe war, drehte sie ihm den Kopf zu.

"Wie hat er reagiert?" fragte der junge Mann, der kaum älter schien als die Frau.

"Genau so wie du erwartet hast. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen als ich in seinem Zimmer stand" erwiderte sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

"Ich wusste doch dass meine kleine Schwester mit dem Herrn Minister umgehen kann" sagte er lächelnd und legte eine Hand auf die ihre.

"Er bezahlt für alles, was er getan hat, Schwesterherz. Er bezahlt für das, was er dir angetan … und dieser durchtriebene Musketier bezahlt ebenfalls."

Man hätte an ein Liebespaar denken können, wenn man die beiden Geschwister Hand in Hand über die Ebene galoppieren sah.

Unser junger Musketier war derweil noch immer hellwach und saß unter der Eiche, regungslos und mit dem Drang kämpfend, aufzustehen und Rochefort zu suchen. Doch der schien nun schon eine halbe Ewigkeit bei Seiner Eminenz zu sein, und d'Artagnans Laune besserte sich auch nicht dadurch, dass es nach Regen aussah.

Im Arbeitszimmer des Kardinals herrschte nach Rocheforts Bericht eisernes Schweigen, unterbrochen nur hin und wieder, wenn der Kardinal durch ein nachdenkliches Seufzen zeigte, dass er seinen eigenen komplizierten Gedanken nachhing. Rochefort wartete, den Federhut unter dem Arm, geduldig, und sah sich hin und wieder um, als erwarte er, dass jeden Moment ein Attentäter aus dem Bücherregal hervorspringen würde, um Richelieu zu ermorden. Doch es herrschte weiter Stille, bis der Kardinal, sich wieder gerade aufsetzend, das Schweigen brach.

"Ihr sagt, der junge d'Artagnan war ebenfalls in diesen Anschlag verwickelt" fragte er ruhig.

Rochefort nickte, und fügte hinzu: "Ich habe ihm selbstverständlich nichts bezüglich des Briefes gesagt, Eminenz."

Der Kardinal hob den Blick.

"Wenn Ihr das getan hättet, mein treuer Rochefort, hättet Ihr mich auch bitter enttäuscht."

Selbst dem Grafen, der Richelieu lange und gut genug kannte, erschauderte, doch es war nicht auszumachen ob ihm wegen des Blicks, der ihn traf, oder wegen des recht kühlen Tonfalls so unbehaglich zumute war.

"Schafft mir den Gascogner her" befahl der Kardinal nach einer weiteren Phase des Schweigens und fing den leicht entsetzten Blick seines Gegenübers auf.

"Aber Monseigneur … … " setzte Rochefort an, ohne jedoch weiter zu sprechen.

"Habt Ihr irgendwelche Einwände" kam die prompte Reaktion des Herzogs von Richelieu, der seinen Stallmeister streng fixierte und mit Blicken in seine Schranken verwies.

"Keine, Monsieur le Cardinale" entgegnete Rochefort, verneigte sich und verließ den Raum, nachdem ihn sein Herr mit einem knappen Nicken entlassen hatte.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, verdüsterte sich Rocheforts Miene. Warum Seine Eminenz gerade diesen … diesen vorlauten Gascogner, der doch bestimmt nicht seinen Mund halten konnte, in die Sache mit einbezog, war ihm schleierhaft, doch er verließ, dem Befehl des Kardinals gehorchend, den Palais und traf auf einen durchaus gereizten d'Artagnan.

"Sieh an, Ihr wagt Euch wieder her" rief der Musketier und sprang, den Degen gezogen, auf.

Rochefort quittierte den Übermut seines Gegenübers mit einem schwachen, aber bissigen Lächeln.

"Leider bin ich nicht hier, um unser Duell fortzuführen. Ich bin im Auftrag meines Herrn zu Euch kommen. Er wünscht, Euch zu sprechen."

D'Artagnan schluckte. Die Besuche bei Richelieu waren ihm noch immer als Momente in Erinnerung, in denen er sich unterlegen, manchmal bedroht fühlte. Doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er dieses Mal völlig unschuldig den Palais betreten würde, und so steckte er seinen Degen wortlos weg.

"Seine Eminenz möchte mich jetzt sprechen" fragte er.

Rochefort nickte knapp, und wies d'Artagnan mit einer Handbewegung an, ihm zu folgen. Trotz allem Optimismus war dem jungen Gascogner doch etwas flau im Magen, als er hinter seinem Duellpartner die langen Gänge des Kardinalspalais durchschritt und von argwöhnischen Blicken der Gardisten verfolgt wurde.

Rochefort klopfte an der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer des Kardinals, öffnete die Tür und zog den Hut.

"Monsieur d'Artagnan ist hier, Eminenz" sagte er, und auf ein Handzeichen des Kardinals hin drehte Rochefort den Kopf zu dem wartenden Musketier und ließ ihn mit einem Nicken eintreten. Der Graf wandte sich zum gehen, wurde jedoch zurückgehalten.

"Ihr wartet im Nebenzimmer, Rochefort" sprach der Kardinal, und erhob sich langsam. Als der junge Gascogner in sein Blickfeld geriet, sandte er einen der Blicke aus, unter dem die mutigsten Männer klein werden. D'Artagnan entging die Warnung keineswegs, trat ein, und verneigte sich angemessen.

"Ich hoffe Ihr befindet Euch wohl, Eminenz. Man sagte mir, Ihr wolltet mich sprechen" sagte er in höflichem Ton.

"In der Tat, das möchte ich. Zu meinem Befinden kommen wir später, das Eure tut im Moment mehr zur Sache. Ihr liegt im Streit mit dem Grafen de Rochefort?"

D'Artagnan nickte, und nahm mit einem Schaudern war, dass der Kardinal in vom Scheitel bis zur Stiefelspitze musterte, und es traf tatsächlich zu, dass sich jeder, der sich mit diesem Blick konfrontiert sah, am liebsten unter dem Teppich verkrochen hatte.

"Ja, Monseigneur, aber ich hoffe, deswegen habt Ihr mich nicht hergerufen."

Richelieu hob den Blick, lehnte sich zurück und strich über seinen gepflegten Schnurrbart.

"Was glaubt Ihr denn, weswegen Ihr hier steht" fragte er beiläufig und griff nach dem Weinglas, das vor ihm stand.

"Weil jemand versucht hat, Euren Stallmeister und danach mich zu ermorden. Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, Eminenz … "

"Ihr seid es meist von Natur aus, Monsieur d'Artagnan, aber da ich im Moment wichtigere Sorgen als Eure Unverschämtheit habe, sprecht weiter" fiel der Kardinal ihm ins Wort, und trank ein wenig Rotwein.

D'Artagnan fühlte sich ertappt und senkte kurz den Blick, nur um dem Kardinal dann wieder, als wolle er seine Aufrichtigkeit beweisen, entgegen zu sehen.

"Wenn nichts weiter passiert wäre, würde sowohl Rocheforts eilige Überbringung dieser Neuigkeit, als auch Euer Interesse an meinem Wohlbefinden keinen Sinn ergeben. Ich gehe also davon aus, dass hinter der Sache mehr steckt."

Der Kardinal setze das Glas ab, erhob sich und trat neben seinen Schreibtisch.

"Ihr habt einen wachen Verstand, und Ihr wisst, dass ich das sehr an Euch schätze. In der Tat, es ist noch etwas anderes passiert, und in Verbindung mit der versuchten Ermordung habe ich mehr als genug Gründe, mit Euch zu reden. Aber bevor ich Euch genaueres erzähle … "

Der Kardinal blinzelte plötzlich, mehrfach, fast schon krampfhaft. Jetzt erst viel d'Artagnan auf, dass Richelieu nicht sehr gesund aussah. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, sein Gesicht war leichenblass geworden. Nach Halt suchend stütze er sich mit einer Hand am Tisch ab, offenbar verließen den Minister nach und nach die Kräfte.

D'Artagnan wirbelte herum, und riss die Tür auf. Ein grübelnder Rochefort schreckte auf, sah das erschrockene Gesicht des Gascogners, hörte ein leises Rumpeln, und eilte mit einer schrecklichen Vorahnung in das Arbeitszimmer Seiner Eminenz. Der Anblick bestätigte leider seine Vermutung: Der Kardinal lehnte, kaum noch bei Bewusstsein, am Bücherregal, atmete nur noch flach, und schien in eine Ohnmacht abzugleiten.

Er nahm alles nurnoch wie durch Watte war, ihm war schwarz vor Augen. "Gift" schoss es dem Kardinal durch den Kopf, und er fragte sich, ob dies seine letzten Minuten auf Erden waren. Sollte er denn jetzt, auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht, aus dem Leben scheiden? Ohne die Möglichkeit zu einer letzten Beichte, ohne die Möglichkeit einen Nachfolger zu ernennen?

Gedanklich verabschiedete er sich von seinem weltlichen Leben, betete schweigend. Dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit. Dass Rochefort nach dem Leibarzt Seiner Eminenz rief, nahm letzterer schon nicht mehr war.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sooo ... hier vorab eine Anmerkung: An dieser Stelle entschuldige ich mich bei allen historischen Personen, die ich hier für meine Geschichte missbrauche. Die meisten ihrer erwähnten Taten sind frei erfunden._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 4: Das Bündnis

Die Nachricht vom Zusammenbruch des Kardinals verbreitete sich ziemlich rasch in Paris, allerdings hatte man zumindest vermeiden können, dass die wahrscheinliche Ursache bekannt würde. Die – wie immer gut informierten – Pariser gingen davon aus, dass den gesundheitlich immer sehr anfälligen Ersten Minister mal wieder die mit seinem Amt verbundene Aufregung niedergestreckt hatte, und so schwankten die Reaktionen zwischen gespielter Besorgnis, offener Schadenfreude, und Diskussionen um seinen möglichen Nachfolger. Letztere Diskussion nahm man jedoch auf die leichte Schulter. Der Kardinal war so präsent und unverrückbar ins Gedächtnis der Franzosen eingebrannt, dass manche wohl dem Irrglauben erlagen, sie würden selbst nie einen anderen Ersten Minister zu Gesicht bekommen. Und so tratschte man in Paris munter von einem Wirtshaus zum nächsten, und das Wettgeschäft florierte wie seit Jahren nicht.

D'Artagnan, der das Schauspiel miterlebt hatte, weigerte sich derweil strikt, Rochefort ohne eine Erklärung für das ganze gehen zu lassen.

"Aber … " setzte unser Gascogner erneut an, um zu erfahren, weswegen ihn der Kardinal denn nun so dringend sprechen wollte.

"Euer Dickschädel übertrifft alles was mir je begegnet ist, aber selbst wenn ihr mir eine Woche lang folgt … über meine Lippen kommt kein Sterbenswörtchen!" Rochefort, den die ganze Sache sowieso schon mehr als genug Nerven gekostet hatte, schien kurz davor, seinem zugegeben frechen Gegenüber an die Gurgel zu gehen, um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen.

"Aber Monsieur, der Kardinal selbst wollte mich doch eingeweiht wissen! Bevor ihn die Kräfte verließen, schien er nach … einem Brief oder etwas ähnlichem greifen zu wollen, der ihm offenbar Kopfzerbrechen bereitete."

Rochefort schien nur unter Aufbringung aller Willenskraft einen Fluch vermeiden zu können. Als er den jungen Musketier erneut abwimmeln wollte, betrat der Leibarzt des Kardinals das Zimmer, und die durchaus besorgte Miene ließ den Grafen schlimmes ahnen.

"Wie schlimm ist es" fragte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

"Das Gift war nicht lebensgefährlich. Aber es hat ihn enorm geschwächt, und mehr als ein paar Minuten ist er nie bei Bewusstsein. Ich habe ihm zwar davon abgeraten … aber er will euch unbedingt sprechen." Mit einem Seufzen verabschiedete sich der Leibarzt und ließ die Beiden alleine zurück. Nach einer Weile betrat Rochefort wortlos das Zimmer seines Herrn, der offenbar mit einer erneuten Ohmacht zu kämpfen hatte, und trat an sein Bett heran.

"Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Monseigneur … "

Der Kardinal drehte den Kopf zur Seite, öffnete müde die Augen und nickte knapp.

"Das hier sollte nur eine weitere Warnung sein" sprach er mit erschreckend dünner Stimme, unter Aufbringung der ihm noch verbliebenen Kräfte. "Es wird Zeit dass Ihr dem Spuk ein Ende macht. Und zwar gemeinsam mit unserem Gascogner."

Rochefort öffnete empört den Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber ein warnender Blick ließ ihn verstummen.

"Ihr werdet Eure Rivalität für eine Weile vergessen, verstanden?"

Rochefort nickte. "Natürlich, Eminenz … … wenn Ihr die Frage gestattet … die junge Frau von heute Morgen … .. … wäre es möglich dass sie etwas hiermit zu tun hat?"

Der Kardinal schien eine Weile nach den passenden Worten zu suchen, oder neue Kräfte sammeln zu müssen, bevor er weiter sprach.

"Es ist nicht nur möglich, es ist gewiss, Rochefort. Schlangen, die einmal zu gebissen haben, besitzen auch das Gift, ein zweites Mal zu verwunden. Und diese Frau scheint genug Gift für ganz Paris zu besitzen."

Rochefort runzelte die Stirn. Er nahm an, dass das Fieber seinem Herrn die Zunge lockerte, denn es war ungewohnt, dass er so offen sprach.

"Ihr kennt sie?"

"Besser als Ihr glaubt, Rochefort. Besser als ihr glaubt … Ihr erkennt sie, wenn ihr sie wieder seht. Und falls Ihr zweifelt, seht ihre linke Schulter an. Das Brandmal dürfte noch gut erkennbar sein."

Rochefort schluckte. Es war ihm irgendwie unangenehm, diese Geschichte, die offenbar das Privatleben des Kardinals betraf, so detailliert zu hören.

"Und nehmt Euch von Ihr in Acht, Rochefort, dieses Weib vermag mit ein paar wohl gewählten Worten und Blicken einen Mann in den Untergang zu treiben, mag er noch so tugendhaft sein. Und schenkt Ihren Worten keinen Glauben, so wie ich es einst getan habe."

Die letzten Worte waren kaum noch zu verstehen, und mit einem fiebrigen Blinzeln sank der angeschlagene Minister wieder in eine tiefe Ohnmacht. Sein Stallmeister stand noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt am Bett, und schien nicht glauben zu wollen, was ihm da gerade berichtet worden war.

Wortlos verließ er das Zimmer und sah, dass der junge Musketier noch immer wartete.

"Und" fragte er neugierig.

Rochefort schob den Befehl zur Zusammenarbeit mit diesem … vorlauten Gascogner ebenfalls dem Fieber des Kardinals zu, wollte sich dem Befehl aber dennoch nicht verweigern.

"Seine Eminenz wünscht, dass Ihr mich unterstützt während ich versuche, diesem hinterhältigen Weibsbild beizukommen!"

D'Artagnans Augen wurden größer.

"Eine Dame?"

Rochefort verkniff sich erneut das Fluchen.

"Ein Wort hiervon und Ihr findet Euch in der Bastille wieder!"

D'Artagnan legte, als Zeichen der Verschwiegenheit, den Finger auf die Lippen.

"Keine offenen Anfeindungen bis diese Sache geklärt ist."

"Und dann bringen wir unser Duell zu Ende."

Im Palais de Tréville war derweil lautes Schimpfen zu hören. Bereits wenn man vor dem Palais stand hörte man durch die geöffneten Fenster von Trévilles Arbeitszimmer, dass der Capitain der Musketiere offenbar über irgendetwas höchst erbost war.

"Ein Musketier betrinkt sich schamlos und kann nicht zum Dienst erscheinen!" schnaubte er erneut, und schritt aufgeregt vor Athos und Porthos auf und ab, denen die Sache mehr als unangenehm war. Sie hatten alles versucht, um Aramis auszunüchtern, aber zwecklos. Da Aramis solche Mengen Alkohol nicht gewöhnt war, passierte, was passieren musste. Dass von Bazin liebevoll zubereitete Frühstück trat den Rückzug an. Aramis war wohl für den Rest des Tages zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, am allerwenigsten zum Wachdienst im Louvre.

"Aber Monsieur … " begann Porthos, wurde aber sofort mit einem strengen Blick zum Schweigen gebracht.

"Ihr wisst dass es für so etwas keine Entschuldigung gibt!" rief Monsieur de Tréville erneut und schien kurz davor, in seinen Hut zu beißen.

"Monsieur, lasst in diesem Fall Gnade vor Recht ergehen. Ihr wisst dass Aramis sich mehrere aufopfernder Dienste für Seine Majestät rühmen kann, und dass er die Zuverlässigkeit in Person ist. Seid nachsichtig, mon capitain, ich bitte Euch" sprach Athos in sehr höflichem Tonfall.

"Und jetzt fangen meine Musketiere an zu betteln … "

Porthos schnaubte leise.

"Wenn diese Vorfall zu einer Bestrafung oder gar zur Entlassung Aramis' führt, müsst Ihr auch auf drei weitere Musketiere verzichten!"

Tréville sah seine beiden Musketiere nacheinander forschend an, und als er in ihren Augen nur die Aufrichtigkeit erblickte, die ihm an ihnen so lieb und teuer, senkte er den Kopf und seufzte.

"Seine Majestät wird hiervon nichts erfahren. Aber sobald Aramis wieder bei Sinnen ist, schickt ihn her."

"Danke, Monsieur!" riefen die Musketiere wie aus einem Munde und verabschiedeten sich mit einer Verneigung. Das war noch mal gut gegangen. Sie eilten zu Aramis' Wohnung um ihm zu berichten, doch an der Tür fanden Sie nur einen aufgelösten Bazin, der schluchzend die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug.

"Bazin, sprich, was ist passiert?" sprach Athos und schüttelte den Bediensteten seines Freundes kräftiger als nötig.

"Oh, Messieurs, es ist grausam! Und unwürdig obendrein! Monsieur Aramis wollte ein wenig an die Luft, um sich etwas auszunüchtern, als diese Reiterin auf einer weißen Stute an uns vorbeistürmte, dem armen Monsieur Aramis einen so brutalen Schlag gegen den Kopf verpasst, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor und ihn, bevor ich auch nur eine Hilfeschrei ausstoßen konnte, auf Ihr Pferd zerrte und davon ritt!" Bazin brach wieder in ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen aus.

Porthos und Athos sahen sich fragend. Reiterin? Weiße Stute? Sollte das etwa die Unbekannte von heute morgen sein? Und als würde ihre Verwunderung nicht schon groß genug sein, preschten in diesem Moment zwei ihnen gut bekannte Reiter in trauter Eintracht an ihnen vorbei. D'Artagnan und Rochefort verließen auf schnellstem Wege die Stadt.


End file.
